


Say That Again So Humans Can Understand

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Stiles and Derek are both 17, Werewolves are normal and accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Stiles could feel himself blushing and cursed stupid, perfect werewolves with stupid green eyes and dumb pink lips and idiotic bunny teeth that made him look adorable. He was painfully aware that everyone out on the field right now could hear the rabbit fast beat of his heart and that did not help in the slightest.





	Say That Again So Humans Can Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> Hello hello everyone! So, I haven't written anything in the Sterek world for a helluva long time and I wanted to ease myself back into it with this little fluffy piece. It is entirely unbeta'd so if it blows then it's all my fault.  
> I want to thank the lovely people on the Sterek Facebook page I follow for being so supportive. And my wonderful Isa who never fails to support me.  
> Comments are always welcome, please tell me what you think of this.  
> Enjoy!

Stiles waved bye to Scott after lunch, rolling his eyes at the goofy, love sick look on his face as he rushed off to meet Kira in English. They had agreed to meet up after school for the weekly group study session then have an epic Call of Duty marathon until the early hours, fuelled by junk food and general awesomeness once the others had left. It was at the Stilinski house tonight though, he would have to stop off and get some study snacks so that Erica didn't try to eat someone like she kept threatening to the last time it was at Scott's. But first he had to do go and speak to his favourite person in the world, after Scott of course. Well, maybe they were on the same level just for vastly different reasons.

Plopping himself down on the bleachers Stiles let his eyes sweep the field, instantly spotting Derek's broad shoulders and messy black hair, mesmerised by the way the muscles in his arms moved as he directed his teammates. As if feeling the scrutiny, which, knowing werewolf senses, he probably did, the captain of the Were lacrosse team looked up, green eyes flashing across the field to catch Stiles'. He waved, a small grin crossing his stupidly attractive face, before turning back to the others. 

Stiles could feel himself blushing and cursed stupid, perfect werewolves with stupid green eyes and dumb pink lips and idiotic bunny teeth that made him look adorable. He was painfully aware that everyone out on the field right now could hear the rabbit fast beat of his heart and that did not help in the slightest.  
'Sort your shit out, Stilinski,' he silently admonished himself. 'Derek doesn't think of you that way so stop with this ridiculousness before you get your heart crushed. Like with Lydia.'

Though, with Lydia, it had been different.   
**  
She had sauntered up to him one day a year ago, completely out of the blue, looked deep into his eyes, stroked his head like he was a puppy then said, clearly but with no malice at all,  
"No, sweetie, it's not going to happen. You're smart, Stiles, my rival in that arena but we could never date. We'd make each other miserable."  
When Stiles had opened his mouth to protest or something, she'd raised one perfectly manicured hand, silencing him.  
"No. Friends, I will allow that, if only to make sure you don't get better grades than me. But that's all. And, maybe one day, we will be best friends."

Then she swept off again, as if she had not just shattered all Stiles' long held hopes and dreams. In true Lydia fashion, however, it had turned out to be true. After just a short while as friends, the boy had come to realise that they would never had worked out as a couple. So he abandoned all hope there and enjoyed her friendship instead. He was almost convinced that he would never feel like that about anyone until one day, while cutting across the lacrosse field, he had seen Derek Hale and promptly fallen over his own feet.

He had heard about Derek Hale, son of the local Alpha, Were lacrosse captain, hottest guy in school (according to nearly everyone) and rescuer of cats in trees (which had turned out to be completely true Stiles later found out), had seen him in the hall occasionally, knew they had a few classes together, but he had never really paid attention, too caught up in his Lydia cloud. That moment, however, free and clear of any distraction, had apparently been the perfect time for Stiles' previously undiscovered bisexuality to make itself abundantly clear. He had sat on the grass, surrounded by his books, pole axed by the fact that he wanted to lick Derek from head to toe.

"Smooth, nerd," Jackson Whitmore had called, smirking like the total dick he was.  
"Smoother than you, asshole. We all saw you fumble the ball last game," Stile snapped back, scrambling to his knees to gather his books. As he reached for his AP Calc book, a big, broad hand with thick, calloused fingers, grabbed it and held it out to him. Derek Hale was crouched in front of him, books in his arm as he offered his free hand to Stiles. Dumbly, his brain stilled for a moment, he took the hand and let Derek pull him easily to his feet. By the time he was completely upright, Stiles was hopelessly in love.  
"You ok?" the werewolf had asked, voice low and rumbly and perfect.  
"Y-Yeah, thanks," Stiles had stammered back, blushing hotly. Derek released his hand, passed the books back then jogged back onto the field, yelling at the team to huddle up and fast.  
"Smooth, nerd," Stiles muttered to himself, beating a hasty retreat.

Things had gotten weird then. Derek had started talking to Stiles in the hall, just casual hellos at first, but soon he was stopping to talk, asking Stiles about the classes they shared. It was embarrassing and thrilling and confusing. One day, while talking to Scott about getting Lydia to come join them to study because, dude she was a genius and they needed her knowledge, Derek had appeared in that werewolf way of his, touching Stiles on the arm to get his attention.  
"Are you starting a study group? A few of my friends and I were talking about one so maybe we could join all together?" he rumbled in his deep voice, eyes oddly intent on Stiles.

Before the lanky teen could answer Scott jumped in, shooting his best friend a knowing smile. Dammit, why couldn't Stiles keep any secrets from Scott?   
"That would be perfect," Scott beamed in that innocent way of his. "How about we meet at mine on Thursday? Say six?"  
Derek nodded, eyes still on Stiles as he wrote down Scott' address on his arm. He had then fumbled his phone out of his ridiculously tight jeans and asked for Scott's number.  
"Yours too," he had grunted, turning to Stiles. "Just in case."  
It might have been the slender boy's imagination but he thought he saw the tips of Derek's turn red. As if he wasn't adorable enough, now Stiles was even further in love.

And so had started the weekly study group, consisting of Stiles, Scott, Lydia, (all boringly human), Derek, Kira, Isaac, Erica and Boyd (all stupidly perfect werewolves). They studied at Scott's, Stiles' or Derek's house, crowding in around one table, talking, studying, eating junk food and all, by some strange twist of fate, becoming friends. Stiles loved having so many different and interesting friends, loved hearing the werewolves talk about their pack, about wolf lore and traditions. They, in turned, loved hearing about humans and their lives, the differences and similarities. Stiles was happy.

**  
He had been so lost in remembering the past and how he had gotten such a wonderfully weird group of friends that he hadn't seen the team head for showers. It was only when Derek sat next to him, sweaty and grinning, that Stiles came back to the present.  
"Sorry, dude, totally zoned," the pale teen apologised, jerking back to himself. "So tonight..."  
"I'minlovewithyou."

Stiles opened his mouth, some smart remark ready to leap out about mumbling or speaking so fast, when a smarter corner of his brain jumped in. He sat there, mouth hanging open like a broken gate, staring at the werewolf and, for once, completely speechless.  
"I wanted to tell you for a while now but... It never seemed the right time," Derek rushed on, blushing all the way to the top of his ears. "I know you probably don't think of me like that and I've probably just messed everything up between us but... I couldn't stand not telling you anymore. I... I'll go..."

It was the soft, defeated, heartbroken tone that snapped Stiles back to his own body. Without thinking, he launched himself at Derek, foot catching on the bench, pitching him in a whirl of flailing limbs straight towards the ground. Luckily, werewolf to the rescue, grabbing and sweeping Stiles up, holding him carefully, green eyes searching for any injuries.  
"Are you..." Derek started, thick, expressive eyebrows drawn in concern.  
"Say that again," Stiles demanded. "So that humans can understand."

Derek gazed down into warm, perfect whiskey coloured eyes, let his eyes track every mole on the pale face before him, let his eyes linger on those pale pink lips for a little longer than necessary.  
"I'm in love with you," he repeated, slowly and distinctly, staring into Stiles' eyes as if they held the answer to every question. "I have been in love with you for a while. It was your scent that attracted me at first, sugar and smoke and home. Then I got to know you and that was it, I was in love. I want to be with you all the time. I want to listen to you ramble for hours and kiss you quiet. I want to hold you and walk with you and just...Be with you, all the time. I love you, Stiles."

"Oh God, you giant marshmallow, you're gonna kill me with cuteness. I didn't think you would ever see me like that and I've wanted you for so long, it's not even funny. I love you back, you big fluff ball. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss..."  
Stiles fell silent as Derek's soft mouth covered his, swallowing his pleas and thrilling him to his core. Stiles, feeling brave, nipped at Derek's lips, shivering when the wolf growled deep in his chest, the feeling vibrating right to his groin. He was pleasantly surprised when Derek licked his lip, silently begging entry and then the kiss became so much more.

Their tongues tangled together, tasting and teasing and learning each other. Stiles had to pull back slightly when the need to breath got too pressing. He rested his forehead against Derek's, gazing into his eyes and smiling like a fool.  
"I'm sick," he stated suddenly. Derek's eyes widened with panic, arms tightening around Stiles even as he began to move towards the school.  
"The nurse..." he mumbled hurriedly.

"No, stupid, I'm sick and can't go to the study group tonight. You're sick too, werewolf flu. We can tell the others and then you can come to my house and we will make out and talk and make out some more because... I love you, Derek Hale. And I want you all to myself tonight. Okay?"  
"Very, very okay," Derek rumbled back, smiling at Stiles with his idiotic bunny teeth, stupid green eyes crinkling happily as Stile kissed him on his dumb pink lips.

**  
"Can’t believe Stiles and Derek are sick," Scott moaned, handing round the chips in his kitchen. Lydia looked at him for a long moment then rolled her eyes, looking over at Erica before they both started to giggle.  
"I hope they didn't give it to each other," Scot continued, confused as to why Lydia and Erica began laughing even harder, falling against each other.  
"It's not funny, what if it's something that can penetrate human and werewolf systems?" he demanded.  
Lydia and Erica began to howl with laughter, Kira trying not to but failing as she moved to hug Scott, Isaac and Boyd grinning maniacally. Kira whispered into Scott's ear, chuckling when he blushed hotly. And if he couldn't look his best friend in the eye the next morning at school without blushing, well, that was nobody’s business than his own.


End file.
